The Winter Musical
by TitanInTraining
Summary: As the temperature drops and snow begins to fall, the drama department at Washington Prep opens boxes full of shiny new scripts and fluffy fake snow... [MeenaNewt][MeenaOC][NewtCentric] [[Trailer Up]]
1. Trailer

_**Official Trailer for**_

**The Winter Musical,**

**_By TitanInTraining_**

* * *

**When the choir is recruited to perform the musical numbers **

**in Washington Prep's production of White Christmas…**

"Now, you're all probably wondering what this meeting is about, so I'll get right to it."

_Newt and Meena exchange a glance as they sit in the choir room after school with the rest of their class._

"I have volunteered my extremely talented choir to sing chorus in Washington Prep's winter musical, which just happens to be my favorite ever!"

_The excited choir teacher holds up a poster for the school musical._

**Newt starts to feel differently about Meena.**

_Newt shoves his hands in his pockets._

"I have White Christmas on DVD. Maybe you could come over some time and we could watch it together."

_Meena smiles shyly at him._

**There's only one thing stopping him from asking her out.**

_A tall, handsome actor flashes Meena a smile._

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

_She blushes hard and mumbles her answer._

**Him.**

_Meena stands in Newt's foyer, putting on her gloves. Newt rubs the back of his neck._

"So, about the cast Christmas party…"

_Meena pauses and looks up at him._

"Would you go with me?"

_Meena gives him a pained expression. She looks down at her boots._

"I'm…so sorry, Newt. Someone already asked me."

_The door closes heavily, and Newt leans against the banister._

"Why me…?"

**The only question is…**

"Love, you didn't do right by me

You planned a romance

That just hadn't a chance

And I'm through…"

_Newt stares sullenly at the TV screen as Rosemary Clooney sings "Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me"._

**Will he be able to pull through and find a way to tell Meena how he feels?**

_Newt throws on a jacket and runs out the front door._

**Newt's not the type to give up so easily…**

**He just doesn't know it yet.**

* * *

**The Winter Musical**

By TitanInTraining

_Coming Soon_

_to a screen near you._

* * *

_"Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me" lyrics, White Christmas (c) Irving Berlin_

_Don't steal my idea! Plot (c) TitanInTraining! _


	2. Chapter One

_The holiday piece I promised. I hope I can do this… -_crosses fingers_- Wish me luck. _

_Just to clear this up before the story starts, in my world, Newt is in choir. He _would_ be in band, but Washington Prep doesn't allow electric guitars. _

_Also, 'actor' is a general term. It means both male and female performers._

* * *

**The Winter Musical**

By TitanInTraining

"See you later, Cory!"

A bell on the café door jingled as it swung open, releasing two figures into the chilly late-fall afternoon. Meena shivered as a harsh wind swept up the street. Starting down the sidewalk, she pulled her jacket tighter while Newt fell in step beside her.

"So what do you think Ms. Lindbergh wants the choir after school for? The winter concert rehearsals don't start for another couple of weeks…" Meena said, throwing a glance sideways at her friend. He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. Once the temperature changed dramatically, he had traded his favorite denim jacket for his leather alternative.

"Dunno. But if it is about the concert, she's bringing it up pretty early." He stopped to jab the crosswalk button. "It's still November." Absentmindedly, he hummed "Turn It Up," tapping his fingers against his ripped jeans in the pattern he played during the song. Meena gave a mild smile, glancing down the sidewalk.

"I feel kind of bad that we had to ditch Cory like that."

The white walk sign flashed, and Newt gently tugged on her elbow. They quickly crossed the street, turning onto the sidewalk next to the park near the school.

"He knows it's just a school thing." The blond reassured her, dropping his arm to his side. "C'mon, let's take a shortcut." They passed through an iron gate leading into the park.

The trees had almost all lost their leaves by now, leaving the branches bare. The cobblestone path leading through the grassy area, littered with the colorful foliage, crunched under their feet as they moved down the trail.

"Look!" Newt suddenly pointed up at the treetops. Meena looked up.

Tiny snowflakes were starting to drift lazily down from the gray sky. Newt burst forward and skidded to a stop underneath the soft flurry. He tilted his head up and stuck his tongue out. Meena laughed out loud. He tried to respond, but it came out as,

"Ee-ah! I i-ing oo at a oh-ake!"

"What?"

"Meena, I'm trying to catch a snowflake!" She laughed again, and pulled on his sleeve.

"C'mon, Newt, you can do that later. We're going to be late!"

* * *

The two arrived in the choir room rosy-cheeked and laughing. A couple of students who were already there glanced up oddly at them. Newt and Meena waved awkwardly before retreating to seats at the end of the row. Other singers trailed in, and finally the young Ms. Lindbergh swept in, wearing her signature look of jeans and a fluttering silk top, toting a stack of sheet music. She beamed enthusiastically at the teens present, and dropped the pile onto her desk with a flourish. 

"Good afternoon, everyone! So good to see your smiling faces again!" The petite teacher leaned against her desk, finger combing her short curly brown hair as the class answered with random greetings. She clapped her hands after a minute to quiet them down, flashing a glittering smile at her students.

"Now, you're all probably wondering what this meeting is about, so I'll get right to it. I have volunteered my _extremely_ talented choir to sing chorus in Washington Prep's winter musical, which just happens to be my favorite ever!" She exclaimed. The brunette held up a festively decorated poster. The words "White Christmas" were proclaimed boldly across the middle.

"Rehearsals have already started for the acting portion, but not yet for the singing. Practice will start tomorrow at 3pm and…" Suddenly, her face fell. She slowly set down the poster, and turned pleading eyes on her students.

"You guys do want to do this, right?"

"What's in it for us?" A boy asked from the back of the room.

"The joy of performance," Ms. Lindbergh answered. "…and extra credit."

The class babbled with satisfaction and agreement, and she clapped excitedly.

"Oh, good! Well," She checked her watch. "We still have time to meet your fellow cast mates. Come on, I'll introduce you to the actors and actresses."

Screeching filled the room as the choir scraped their chairs against the floor and stood up.

While the tenors shoved through the doorway, Meena turned to Newt.

"What's White Christmas?" She murmured. Newt looked down, surprised.

"It's this awesome musical about two dudes who are famous singers after the army, and they throw together this whole televised production to help their old general get some money. Haven't you seen it?" Meena shook her head embarrassedly. They finally got into the hallway.

"Oh…Well, I have it on DVD. You could come over some time, and we could watch it together." Newt suggested. Meena smiled and bumped the toe of her boot against the floor.

"Okay. Thanks Newt!"

* * *

Ms. Lindbergh knocked loudly on the auditorium door. Moments later, it was flung open by the tall, authoritative director. The man examined the much smaller teens that were looking up at him meekly. 

"Norah," He rumbled. "I take it your students have agreed to join the world of theater?"

"Of course, Gordon. Everyone," She turned back to her class. "This is Mr. Morrow, the director. I assure you, he is not as threatening as he seems." The corner of Mr. Morrow's mouth twitched in a semi-smile, and he turned back to the auditorium.

"_Cut_!" He bellowed. The people on stage froze obediently. Still addressing the actors, he finished, "Sit where you are. You're about to meet the chorus." Mr. Morrow looked back at the choir, and beckoned to the auditorium seats.

As the cast plopped down on stage, and the choir took their seats, the dark-haired director jogged to the section between the front row of seats and the sprawling hardwood stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from now on, Ms. Lindbergh's choir students are members of this cast. You are to treat them with respect and fairness as I treat you. There are no small parts in this play, and if you make them feel inferior, you will have to deal with me.

"Chorus, welcome to the family. I hope this will be an enjoyable experience for you all, especially for those of you who have never participated in a production such as this. Ms. Lindbergh will give you all calendar sheets with rehearsals and performance times on them. Please try to attend as many as possible." He checked his silver watch. "Rehearsal is now officially over, so feel free to stick around for 15 minutes or so to meet each other. You have to be out of the school by 4:30. Other than that, I will see you all tomorrow."

Drama students hauled themselves up from the floor, and leapt off the stage to greet the choir, who stood up nervously.

An energetic sophomore named Lydia immediately approached Newt and Meena. After a short introduction, she told them about the great people who always were in the plays. She also gave a short description of the thrill of opening night before she realized she was almost late for her shift at Liberry Café.

"I'll see you guys around!" She chirped, zooming away. They stared after her, looked at each other, and laughed.

"Wow." Meena exclaimed. "She was _really_ friendly."

"Yeah, she's always like that." Came a new, smooth voice.

A tall actor with dark brown hair looked away from the double doors where Lydia made her quick exit.

"I've known her since grade school. She's never been unkind in her life, I think." He continued, murky gray eyes looking the two over. "So, freshmen?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a senior. Welcome. My name's Ian. And you are?" He leapt down from the stage and landed gracefully next to them.

"Call me Newt, dude." Ian chuckled.

"Okay. You, sweetheart?" He flashed a small smile at Meena, who blushed profusely.

"Meena." She murmured.

"A pretty name." Ian commented. "And your accent, where are you from? It sounds familiar…"

"Bahavia." He snapped his fingers.

"Of course. My family vacations there often." He leaned against the stage and pushed his dark hair away from his eyes.

"Really?" Meena squeaked.

"Er, Meena?" Newt cut in. "We gotta go. Cory's waiting."

"I'm sorry to make you late." Ian straightened up. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure dude. C'mon, Meena!"

Newt nudged Meena out of the auditorium. She turned to him in the hallway.

"That was kind of rude, Newt, just running off like that."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll apologize tomorrow. Right now, we have bigger issues. If my parents see Cory looking through the windows of my house wondering where we are, they might think he's a robber or something and arrest him!"

Meena nodded anxiously, and they dashed out of the school.

As he watched concern flash across her face, Newt felt kind of bad for lying to her. The truth was, his parents were out at some fancy dinner meeting, and Cory wasn't coming till Newt called him. But that guy, Ian... For some reason, he gave Newt a weird feeling..

_Maybe he's just a friendly guy_. Newt amended, ignoring the uneasiness he had felt in the auditorium. _Maybe that's all_.

* * *

_So. My first actual NewtMeena story begins. Let's hope it lasts. Maybe your reviews could inspire me. –_hint_-_


End file.
